discord_animal_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Discord Animal Roleplay Wiki:Policies of the Wiki
Policies |-|General Policies of the wiki= *NSFW content, or Not Safe For Work content, is prohibited on the Discord Animal Roleplay Wiki. This includes (but is not limited to) nudity, sexual content, overly-gory content, and topics that may not be fit for a public wiki. If you are not sure whether what you're about to post is NSFW or not, make sure to check with a moderator beforehand. *No harassment is permitted on the DARW wiki. We want our community to be kind, caring, and compassionate for one another- in other words, items such as bullying, teasing, and the repeated targeting of a Wikian will not be allowed. Remember to be kind, and if you are currently dealing with harassment, don't try to continue flinging insults. Instead, contact one of the wiki's several moderators, and your issue will be solved shortly. *No theft of any kind is permitted on DARW. This includes (but is not limited to) art theft, code theft, etc. If you are planning to use someone else's content, receive permission beforehand from the original content creator and give credit. Art Theft and Code Theft will be further explained in the Editing Guidelines and Art Policies. This rule also includes Original Characters. Somebody put work into making a Character, and so it must remain original to them individually. Do not steal or copy an OC's (Original Characters) design or exact personality without explicit permission from the original creator. *Homophobia, transphobia, and biphobia are all prohibited on this website. This is a wiki for roleplaying, chatting with fellow roleplayers, and creating roleplays- not for bashing one another over their sexuality. If you dislike how another person identifies, don't express your opinion- instead, keep it to yourself, and allow everyone to have fun roleplaying. This includes somebodies beliefs and religion *Please do not send chainmail through the comments, forums or threads. It creates spam and is often unwanted. *Do not troll on the DARW wiki. Trolling is roughly defined as messing with another person solely to make them annoyed or angry- which, of course, is not wanted nor needed here. Be polite to one another; provoking others is not as fun as it may sound. *Mini-modding and god-modding is not allowed on the Discord Animal Roleplay Wiki. Mini-modding is seen on here as acting or giving orders as a moderator, even though the perpetrator does not attain the role of a mod. We have a list of moderators and admins verified and ready for the wiki- we do not require any unqualified ones. God-modding, or acting as a Mary-Sue, is when a character has incredible power and/or knowledge not attained and not given in-roleplay. God-modding drains the fun out of roleplays and makes for a poor character. If you have any doubts, check with a peer beforehand on if your character may be a Mary-Sue. *Do not give out personal information on our wiki- or, as we prefer, not on the internet at all. Although we pride ourselves in having a fantastic community of roleplayers, there are bad people out there who may do things you do not want to be done with your information. This can include selling, sharing, or using your data; something I doubt anyone would want. Stay safe online and remember to keep your personal information hidden. *As stated on the home page, you must be thirteen or older to join this wiki. This rule complies with the Children's Online Privacy Protection Act. This policy isn't to keep you away- it's to keep you safe. Please, refrain from joining until you are at least thirteen years of age. We'll always have a place for you here once you finally reach thirteen! *Articles added to the Discord Animal Roleplay Wiki must be primarily English. We are an English-speaking website, and thus would prefer if the pages included in this wiki were mostly in English. This is not due to bias, nor due to any unsavoury reason; we need to be able to read the content added to our wiki to make sure that everything is in accordance with the rules. *Swearing on this website is not allowed. We try to make this wiki open for everyone- major curses are not permitted, and minor curses should be used in moderation. Remember that there are many people in this community that are not comfortable with swearing, and be considerate. |-|Art Policies= *The following applies to forums, threads, blogs and mainspace articles. *If a photographer/artist does not permit the use of their art or has denied permission DO NOT UPLOAD IT. A lot of photography could be copyright, and many artists prefer to keep their artwork in one place. *Stock photos are permitted on this wiki *You MUST receive permission from an artist or photographer to upload their images and art pieces to the wiki, and you MUST have visible credit. *Any off-topic memes, photos or art pieces not relating to a page are not allowed to be uploaded on mainspace articles *If you have bought a piece of artwork off somebody, the art still must be credited. Yes, you have bought it or traded it off of them, but they created it, and so credit must be given. *Elaborating on an earlier point, if you find a beautiful image or piece of art on Pinterest, Tumblr, Google or any other similar sites that you like, you need to be 100% sure you can use it. Art staff will check this for every image uploaded on the wiki. *Book Art will immediately be removed as there is no way to obtain permission from an author and it could very well be copyright *You MAY use artwork from large companies like Disney and Video Gaming companies as it would be near impossible to obtain proper permission. *Doll maker games, Fair use and F2U bases etc. are allowed to be used so long as you aren't making a profit out of them *Art you have done yourself. Of course, you may use it; make sure staff can quickly identify that you made it, however. -Wikipedia Definition of Creative Commons Licensing: *"A Creative Commons (CC) license is one of several public copyright licenses that enable the free distribution of an otherwise copyrighted work. A CC license is used when an author wants to give people the right to share, use, and build upon a work that they have created. CC provides an author flexibility (for example, they might choose to allow only non-commercial uses of their own work) and protects the people who use or redistribute an author's work from concerns of copyright infringement as long as they abide by the conditions that are specified in the license by which the author distributes the work." **Basically, you may use these pieces to your heart's content so long as they have the small CC symbol on the image. |-|Forum Policies= *xxx |-|Thread Policies= *xxxx |-|Editing Guidelines= This applies to all blogs, articles and user pages. Please, if you have any questions, speak to a content moderator, admin or the bureaucrat. Regarding the creation of an article: -Spam pages are not allowed under any circumstances. These can include: **Creating a page and leaving just 'WIP' or a variant as the only contents **Creating a page which has a title such as 'WIP', 'Not finished yet' or a name that does not make sense such as some numbers or letters randomly placed. **Any pages lacking more than 650 bytes **Adoptable pages. These must be blog posts Please use a blog post or user page for these until they are ready to be made a mainspace article/page. *Please only use blog posts and or forums for sign-ups, fanfictions and art shops etc *Of course, you can make groups, OC pages, guides and group sub-pages on a mainspace article but the rest should be made a blog post or user page. *Any pages that revolve around and or mention mental illness, death and any other sensitive subjects should be kept in moderation or not created at all. *Any pages joke groups, OC's and or guides should be blog posts as they are irrelevant to the original intent of the wiki. *If there is a group and or page with the same name as yours, add (Your DARW Username) after the name to avoid confusion. Do not create pages with Nameofclan (REBORN) or Nameofclan (OFFICIAL). *Please do not recreate or keep disbanded or deleted pages for the sake of re-reading or keeping the comments and or coding. *Remember that there is a significant difference between being inspired by something or someone and copying straight from them. OC's and or groups heavily based off of or copied from a book, movie or large copyrighted companies are not allowed. *Please remember that humanoid characters are allowed on this wiki, as most living beings are but no full human groups, please. We have categories for Fantasy, humanoid, multispecies, feline and canine groups. Any others should be blog posts. *Any OC pages and or groups that have been stubbed for more than two weeks will be deleted. Furthermore, any inactive groups and or OC's not edited for more than a month will be removed. *Any groups or side groups specific to a particular group that does not allow all wikians to join should be blog posts. *Articles cannot include all caps and or any special characters (e.g., <>?!@#$%^&*-~`) even if for aesthetic. *"Vandalism is the deliberate destruction or damage to public or private property" according to the dictionary. This applies to any pages or user pages on the wiki. *If someone vandalises your page and you vandalise theirs back, that makes you no better. Just slow down and report it to a staff member and it will be handled accordingly *Make sure you note who may edit a group page at the bottom, so it is not classed as vandalism. *Sensitive subjects including blood and gore, should be kept in moderation on any articles including Main-space articles. *Please try to use grammar, spelling and punctuation to the best of your ability. *Please warn users about any cursing or sensitive subjects in soundclouds wit a small message at the top of your page. *Any pages that have no categories will be deleted after a week. *Plagiarism, the act of taking someone else's ideas, work, characters, etc. will not be tolerated. **This includes stealing formatting, personalised coding, Original Character, writing or similar. *If you or a user has created a format that is unique to you, it is your format and cannot be used by anyone else. Small snippets of it can unless you have created a new type of code with your knowledge. You may allow other users to use your coding so long as they provide credit and have permission from you, but if they don't, you have the right to ask for it to be removed. You may also ask for it to be deleted if the group or character is inactive or disbanded and the page remains. If they refuse to do this and it violates your TOU (Terms of Use), take it up with a staff member, and it will be handled accordingly. *To avoid lag, please avoid using an excessive amount of collapsible, lava lamp effect, flash effect, borders bigger than 25px (pixels) or any more than three borders. *Please refrain from using backgrounds on your pages that involve bright or flashy colours or make it hard to read the content. *ALL CRITICISM, WHETHER IT BE ON A BLOG OR MAIN SPACE ARTICLE, IS TO BE CONSTRUCTIVE AND NOT RUDE OR DISRESPECTFUL. Furthermore, do NOT give criticism if it is not requested. *Content on the wiki should not contain potentially "triggering" or discomforting material. Regarding Templates: *There are three templates and one category template on this wiki and they should be used for their purpose only and not for decoration. The stub template is used for any pages lacking the essential content that is under 15,000 bytes (this can be found in the history of the page). Once a page reaches 15,000 bytes or larger, this may be removed. Category: Unfinished The unfinished category must remain on a page as a category until it is finished. It can be on a page with a stub template. The delete template is used when your group has disbanded, or you wish to have the page deleted. Simple. The constructive criticism template is used when you wish for constructive criticism on your page. If you have this template on your page, be prepared to be criticised. *When using Categories, please only add the pre-existing ones to avoid confusion and creating invalid spam pages. Furthermore, please make sure that they are spelt correctly. *If you are unsure of what categories to add to a page, feel free to contact a staff member If you have any further questions, please contact any of our staff members, and they will happily help you out :)